Golden Thread
by Rin89
Summary: Yuuram. This story takes place a year after Yuuri's return to Shin Makkoku. Young Maou decides to break his engagement with Wolfram but he dosn't know that it may cause a great tragedy. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I found a beta and I reposted this chapter all thanks to her.

Chapter 1

It's been a year since Yuuri came back to Shin Makkoku. Nothing really changed since then. Mazoku and humans lived peacefully together. There were still some troubles with Dai Shimmaron but they weren't stupid enough to attack a country that had the strongest Maou in history.

Yuuri, on his sixteenth birthday, changed his name to Shibuya Yuuri von Wincott. That was only to keep Adelbert in Shin Makkoku and also it would prevent from gossips around Yuuri's whereabouts. People knew that he came from another world but only few of them knew that his soul previously belonged to Julia von Wincott. His new name made people believe that he really belonged to the royal world.

Young Maou learned how to control his maryoku and he no longer changed into Berserk Maou. As Gunter says, he and the Maou became one. Yuuri also let his hair grow a little and he was now taller and more muscular. His eyes were no longer big and innocent. They were very dark and somehow sexy as Gunter says. It isn't a secret that Gunter has an obsession about the Maou. We all remember very well about the incident with Gunter's priesthood.

Also, Gwendal and Gunter no longer did Yuuri's Maou job in his place. Yuuri decided to take Shin Makkoku in his hands and rule it his own way. Baseball became the national sport and once every year in Shin Makkoku, a championship was held. In three months there was going to be a second baseball championship.

Yuuri decided to bring some useful things from Earth to Shin Makkoku. With Anishina's help, they made the radio, the users being Gwendal and Gunter. Some people, mostly humans, are afraid of using this but many of them already have it. Right now Yuuri was working on making a phone but Gwendal and Gunter didn't seem strong enough to be used by Anishina yet.

Weller Conrad, as always, didn't leave Yuuri's side. Presently, he was training young males how to play baseball and he really enjoyed it. He also started to play a little football, which he learned from Murata. Greta too started playing football together with him. She was even better than Murata in this.

Wolfram. Alone the sound of this name Yuuri was already getting a headache. Lately, his noisy fiancé has become even more annoying than usual. It was because Yuuri was already at the age that allowed him to get married and Wolfram really wanted to become his husband. Unfortunately, Yuuri didn't plan to marry him. He knows that his fiancé is the most beautiful person that he ever saw, but nothing could change the fact that Wolfram was a male and Yuuri kept repeating that he wasn't gay. Maou knew that soon he will have to break up with the blonde beauty but he didn't want break his heart. He liked Wolfram but not the way his fiancé would like to. Yuuri couldn't offer him more than friendship and soon he should make it clear.

Yuuri sighed. He was sitting in his new office. He looked out from the window and noticed Wolfram who was training at that moment. He knew that the time to break free from his fiancé was coming. Only thing that Yuuri could do right now was to think about a good opportunity to break up with blonde. He closed book that Gunter told him to read. It was titled "Love and Majutsu – what Mazoku must know about destiny" and Yuuri didn't feel like reading something like this. He wasn't in love so he didn't need any knowledge in this area for now.

"Heika! Heika!" Gunter ran to Yuuri's office like mad.

"What's wrong, Gunter?" Maou asked calmly. He was already used to Gunter's panicking.

"The festival! The festival!"

"What festival?" Yuuri was confused like always.

"Love festival!"

"Love festival? What's this?"

"Heika, how come you don't know about this?! It's festival which is held every 5 years in Shin Makkoku."

"And what's this festival about?"

"Young males and females come to Shin Makkoku in order to meet their destined ones. We hold many parties here which give them the opportunity to meet each other." Yuuri's eyes widened.

"That's it!" he shouted and rose from his seat. At least he found a great excuse to break up with Wolfram. He ran from his office leaving a confused Gunter behind.

When he found Wolfram, the blonde was playing with Greta. They were talking about wedding dresses and Wolfram was explaining her why brides had to wear white dresses. Yuuri didn't have heart to break up with him in this situation and in front of his daughter, but he didn't have a choice. He coughed to get their attention and said,

"Greta, would you leave me alone with Wolfram? I would like to talk to him alone." Greta nodded and ran from the room smiling widely. She was sure that Yuuri wanted to ask Wolfram for his hand. She dreamed of the day when her stepparents would be married and the three of them would be a real family.

Yuuri waited till she closed door behind herself. Then he sat down on the chair that earlier was occupied by Greta.

"We have to talk," he said. Wolfram frowned. He somehow felt that it wasn't going to be a happy conversation.

"Speak." he said.

"Soon there's going to be a love festival held and I want to meet my fated one, you should also search for your destined one. However, in order to do it we must break up." Wolfram's eyes widened.

"So… you mean that you're breaking up with me?"

"That's correct" Yuuri answered. He took thread from his pocket and held one of its ends. The second one he handed to Wolfram. Then he pulled it strongly and ripped it apart. Wolfram didn't say a single word. Yuuri looked at him sadly. He knew that it was shock for him but he was sure that soon he would understand that Yuuri wanted the best for both of them.

Young Maou left the room knowing that Wolfram, right now, needed to be alone.

Wolfram stared at the thread. He felt a strong ache in his heart. What the hell did Yuuri mean by giving him an opportunity to meet his fated one? Yuuri was his fated person and the gold glowing thread was the best proof of it. He started to sweat a lot; his heart hurt him even more than the time when it was reacting to the forbidden box. After a little while he collapsed.

Yuuri walked to his room. He sat on the bed and stared on the thread that he still held in his hand. It changed its color to gold. Yuuri wondered if it was also a part of the broken engagement. Somehow he didn't like the feeling of freedom at all.

The one who found Wolfram was Conrad. He picked up his little brother and then he noticed the gold thread which burned itself at the same moment. Sir Weller's eyes went wide. He perfectly knew what it meant. He paled and ran with his brother in his arms to Gizela. He didn't expect Maou to be this immature and oblivious to such obvious things.

When Yuuri learned that Wolfram collapsed he rushed to him like a mad man but Conrad didn't let him in.

"Yuuri, did you noticed that the thread was gold after you broke up with Wolfram?' he asked. Yuuri gulped. He knew that Conrad loved his little brother and didn't like seeing him being hurt.

"Yes, I wanted to ask Gunter about it later. I didn't know that it was part of breaking the engagement," he answered. Conrad didn't say anything after that. He just walked away leaving Yuuri alone, confused. He decided to discuss this matter with Gwendal and their mother.

When he entered Gwendal's office he found his older brother and Gunter. Gwendal noticed that Conrad wanted to talk to him about a serious matter so he immediately stood up and went to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Yuuri, Heika, broke the engagement with Wolfram and both parts of thread became gold and they burned." He explained. Both, Gunter and Gwendal's eyes widened.

"Are you sure that they were gold?" Gwendal asked. Conrad nodded.

"I think I know why Heika broke up with Wolfram" said Gunter.

"Speak." Gwendal ordered him.

"When I told him about the Love festival he ran from his office like mad. I think that he wants to go to the festival and find himself a girl."

"What an idiot!" Conrad shouted angrily. Gunter and Gwendal were shocked. It was the first time that Conrad said something like this about the Maou.

"He's so afraid of being gay that he doesn't see that he really loves Wolfram!" he said. Gwendal nodded.

"It's really bad. If he finds himself a woman then Wolfram…" Gunter began.

"… will die" finished Murata, who had just entered Gwendal's office.

"Geika! You surprised me! What do you mean? I thought that Wolfram would lose all his maryoku." Gunter said.

"No, if the thread really was gold and burned then it means that they're really fated lovers and if Yuuri will find himself another lover and consummate his relationship with that person by kiss then Wolfram will die." Great Sage explained.


	2. Chapter 2

Descendant Of Fianna, the bets beta ever corrected mistakes I made in this chapter. So here's repost

I hope you like it

Chapter 2

"_He's so afraid of being gay that he doesn't see that he really loves Wolfram!" he said. Gwendal nodded._

"_It's really bad. If he finds himself a woman then Wolfram…" Gunter began._

"… _will die" finished Murata who had just entered Gwendal's office._

"_Geika! You surprised me! What do you mean? I thought that Wolfram would lose all his maryoku." Gunter said._

"_No, if the thread really was gold and burned then it means that they're really fated lovers and if Yuuri will find himself another lover and consummate his relationship with that person by kiss then Wolfram will die" Great Sage explained._

Gwendal's legs gave up and he sat onto his chair.

"What can we do about it?" asked Conrad. Murata sighed.

"Let me explain it from the beginning. As you know Mazoku proposes to other by slapping his cheek. The only way to break engagement is to break a holy thread that can be found only in the First Maou's castle. Both fiancés have to hold onto ends of the thread and break it. This way their bond is broken and they're no longer a couple. If the thread vanished immediately after the break up then it means that the couple weren't meant to be together. However, if the thread turned gold and burned itself then it means that the fiancés are fated lovers and they broke not only their bond, but also the lifespan of the rejected one. Wolfram will die when Yuuri kisses another person because it'll mean for Wolfram that he wasn't good enough to be Yuuri's lover. He will not be able to live without him."

"What can we do to save Wolfram?" asked Gunter.

"We have to watch over Yuuri and cannot let him kiss anybody. Also, we have to make Yuuri realize that he loves Wolfram. When he proposes to Wolfram again, their bond will be awakened again and Wolfram's life will no longer in danger."

"I'll go talk to Heika." said Conrad but Murata stopped him.

"I didn't finish talking," he said. Conrad nodded.

"We can't tell Yuuri about it because he'll come back to Wolfram out of pity. If he does that then Wolfram will die immediately. That's the way this magic works and we can't do anything about it." He explained.

"Then what should we do? Let my brother die?" asked Gwendal.

"No. We have to make a plan." Murata answered.

"A plan?" asked Gunter.

"Yes, a plan to make Yuuri realize his feelings for Wolfram."

"What do you propose?" asked Conrad.

"Well, first we have to make him worry a little. Gunter, call Gisela here." Gunter nodded and quickly left the office.

"Well, Yuuri knows that Wolfram collapsed. It won't hurt if we make a story about blonde's sickness. I'm sure that Yuuri will be worried about his ex fiancé." Murata explained.

"That's a good idea. But what kind of sickness?" asked Conrad.

"We'll have to wait for Gisela to answer this question." he said.

They didn't have to wait long. After a few minutes Gisela and Gunter entered the office. Murata told Gisela about the thread. She was shocked but didn't say anything.

"We need to think of a sickness that would make Yuuri really worried about Wolfram, and there I need your help. What kind of sickness you propose?" Murata asked. Gisela bit her lower lip and started to think about a proper sickness.

"I think I have an idea." She said.

"Wolfram's heart was the key to one of the forbidden boxes. His heart was bonded with the box and now that it's gone Wolfram's heart is stopping. He may die and we don't know a cure." She said. Murata grinned at her.

"Rhat's a great idea. Now we have to tell it to Yuuri and wait for his reaction." Murata said.

ooOOoo

Shibuya Yuuri von Wincott waited in front of Wolfram's chamber. No one wanted to let him in and see his ex fiancé. They didn't even care about telling him what's wrong with the blonde. He shot his head up when he heard someone coming.

"Gisela! Murata! I'm glad to see you here. Can you explain to me what's wrong with Wolfram?" he asked.

"Why do you care, Shibuya? He's no longer your fiancé." Said Murata.

"So what? He's still my friend." Maou answered.

"Heika, Wolfram's condition is very bad. He may even die." Gisela said dramatically.

"D… Die? What do you mean?" Yuuri asked. His eyes wide like plates.

"Well, Shibuya, you know that von Bielefeld's heart was the key and it was bonded to box. So now that the box is gone, his heart may stop. In other words he may die." Murata explained.

"But… there must be something that we can do to save him! Gisela, what's the cure? I will get it even if it's unicorn blood or something like that." he said.

"Unicorn? Anyway, Heika I'm sorry, but it's the first time that something like this has happened and we don't know the cure." She explained.

"Then what about Conrad and Gwendal?" he asked. Gisela panicked but Murata quickly put his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Well, Gwendal and Conrad were connected by arm and eye. There's no danger that they'll die. Even if Gwendal won't see and Conrad arm won't move they will still be alive. Unfortunately, when Wolfram's heart stops, he will die." Murata explained.

"Murata, what should we do? How can I save him?" Yuuri asked.

"I don't know."

"Can I see him?" he asked. Gisela looked at Murata to see if he had something against it but he only smiled at her.

"Of course, Heika." She answered. Yuuri didn't wait any longer end entered Wolfram's chamber.

"Yu-Heika, what are you doing here?" asked blonde. He was lying on his bed. His face was pale and his breathing uneven. Yuuri could easily tell that he was in pain.

"You don't have to call me Heika, you know that." he said.

"No, Heika. You're my king and I have no right to call you by your name." Wolfram explained. Yuuri sighed.

"You're my friend. You have every right to."

"No, Heika. Only your fiancé, wife, parents, siblings and children can call you by your name." he explained. Yuuri wanted to tell him that he doesn't care about it but then he noticed that it wasn't wise to argue with wolfram in his condition.

"Anyway, how are you feeling?" he asked. Wolfram tried to smile but his heart hurt too much to let him do it.

"Fi.. Fine, I think that it's only a cold." He answered. Yuuri knew that it was obviously a lie, but didn't say anything. He noticed that between him and Wolfram grew a big wall. He didn't like it at all.

"Heika, Wolfram should rest." Said Gisela when she entered the chamber.

"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry. See you later Wolfram." Yuuri said and walked from the chamber. Before he closed the door behind himself he heard Wolfram saying:

"Don't bother, Heika. I'll be all right." Yuuri felt a strong pain in his heart. He thought that this must be the feeling when you're losing your friend. Yuuri sighed and walked to his chambers. He wasn't in mood for the festival's preparations anymore.

From the corner of the hall Conrad was looking at the Maou. Somehow he knew what the young king was thinking about. If Yuuri will think that his feeling towards Wolfram is only friendship then Conrad will lose his brother. He couldn't let it happen. He decided to show Yuuri the differences between losing a friend and losing the love of his life. That was the only way to save those two and Conrad swore that he'd do everything to make his brother and king happy.


	3. Chapter 3

I know I have to update more often but I'm too lazy to do so. If I'm taking too long with my updates then please yell at me and order me to write! This should help :D

Another repost

Anyway, thank you for reviews. I hope that you still remember this story. Here's another chapter.

Chapter 3

When Yuuri woke up next day, he noticed that the weather in Shin Makkoku was as gloomy as his mood. The blue sky that was one of the most beautiful parts of the country, was now hidden behind heavy grey clouds. From the look of Shin Makkoku's streets, young Maoh could tell that it was raining quite heavily last night and it seemed that it would rain again soon. Yuuri sighed. He didn't feel so enthusiastic about the festival anymore. Who could be happy when one of his friends was dying? Yuuri swore that he would find the way to save Wolfram's life no matter what. His search for a wife would have to wait.

Yuuri snapped out of his train of thought when a knock came at the door and Gunter entered the room. Silver haired man bowed politely.

"Heika, Geika wants to see you as soon as it's possible. He said that it's very important" Yuuri guessed that it had something to do with a way to save Wolfram's life. He could expect Murata to know how to save the blonde. He was there when the boxes were created so if anyone knew the cure then it would be the Great Sage.

"Thank you, Gunter. I'm going right away." Yuuri said. There was no time to waste.

"Yes, Heika." Gunter said. Then he bowed and walked out from the Maoh's bedroom. When he was already out of Yuuri's sight, he sighed. It was really hard for him to lie to his beloved Heika. There was no other choice, it was for his own good.

"Gunter, did you tell Heika to go to see Geika?" asked Conrad who just came back from his training.

"Yes, Heika said that he's going right away." replied Gunter.

"Good. Then I'll better hurry up too." Said Conrad.

ooOOoo

"Murata, Gunter told me that you wanted to see me?" said Yuuri when he entered the Original King's castle.

"Yes, I was waiting for you. I have an important matter to discuss with you, so please come this way. I think that my office would be a perfect place." Murata said. Yuuri only nodded and followed Great Sage to his office.

"I think that you guessed that I wanted to talk to you about Wolfram, am I right?" stated Murata after closing the door of his office. Yuuri nodded and looked around the room.

"Conrad!" Yelled young Maou when he noticed his friend standing next to the window. Sir Weller greeted the Maou and bowed.

"I thought that Conrad has the right to be here because he's the closest person to Wolfram right now." explained Murata. Yuuri frowned. He didn't like what Murata said. Wolfram didn't like Conrad that much at all. He shook his head. It wasn't time to think about such ridiculous things.

"So? What's the cure?" Yuuri asked.

"The cure?" Murata asked playing his role perfectly.

"Yes, the cure which can save Wolfram's life. You wanted to see me because you wanted to tell me how can I save his life, didn't you?" When Yuuri looked at Conrad he lowered his head facing the floor. On his face was shown pain and sadness. Yuuri didn't like this sign.

"That's not the reason I called you here. I wanted to talk about you about calling festival off." Murata said.

"Why?" Yuuri didn't like the idea. He hoped that he could save Wolfram's life before the festival. This way he could find a wife sooner.

"Because at the same time Shin Makkoku will wear mourning." Explained Murata.

"What?! Why?!" Yuuri panicked.

"I don't think that Wolfram would live that long to see the festival. He's the prince, so when he dies, Shin Makoku will wear mourning."

"There's no need to…" Yuuri didn't finish his sentence before Conrad cut him of.

"What do you mean there's no need?! I didn't think that you, Heika, would care so little about my brother!" he snapped.

"That's not what I mea…"

"First you broke his heart by cutting off your engagement, then you shattered his pride by announcing that you're going to take a part in festival, and now you don't even want to honor his death? I didn't expect you, Heika, to be such a king. I've lost my respect for you. Geika, if you'll excuse me." After saying this Conrad, left the office. Yuuri without thinking, ran after him.

"Conrad, wait!" he yelled.

"It's not like that. I was just saying that there wouldn't be a need to wear mourning because I won't let Wolfram die! I'll find cure no matter what!" At this Conrad stopped and turned around to face Yuuri.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you hurt him, Heika. I don't think that I can continue to be friends with you anymore. You're not the same person you were before. Goodbye, Heika." Conrad walked away leaving a stunned Yuuri alone.

In a short time he lost his second friend. Somehow it felt different in both cases but Yuuri explained it to himself that it was because Wolfram was dying and Conrad was not.

ooOOoo

"How did it go?" Gwendal asked his brother when he met him in the garden.

"It went well, but it wasn't easy" Conrad explained. The other man sighed.

"I know, but what else can we do?"

"I only hope that Heika will find out the truth before it'll be too late." said Conrad.

"What will we tell Wolfram?" Gwendal asked.

"About the Golden Thread? I think that he already knows the truth. But we can't tell him we lied to Heika. He wouldn't be pleased with it and he'd try to stop us."

"You're right. Our brother is very proud person." Gwendal commented.

"Even if Heika will understand his real feelings for Wolfram it still will be hard to convince the blonde that Maou's feelings are real. That he's not doing it only to save Wolfram's life."

"Is it really that bad to be gay on the Earth?" Conrad sighed.

"No, it isn't. There are a lot of gay couples on Earth but they're not treated like normal couples. They can't adopt children and in most countries they can't marry. Most religions are against them calling them sick perverts. People started to accept them but it still isn't treated like a normal thing. You could say that people see homosexuality like some kind of disease. They feel sorry for them." Gwendal blinked. Earth was really a strange place. Who cares about gender? The most important thing is love, isn't it?

ooOOoo

"Wolfram? Can I come in?"

"Of course, Heika" After the incident with Conrad, Yuuri decided to go see Wolfram. He wasn't going to tell him about his fight with Wolfram's brother. He only wanted to see his ex fiancé for a bit.

"I don't like you calling me that, you know." Said Yuuri.

"Forgive me Heika, but law is law." Yuuri sighed and sat next to Wolfram's bed. Young prince wasn't allowed to get up for a few days. Gisela told Yuuri that she wanted Wolfram to rest a little and also she asked Yuuri not to tell Wolfram that he's dying. Yuuri understood her reasons. Besides he couldn't bring himself to tell him this.

"I know it's law but still I don't like it." Wolfram lowered his head and didn't say anything.

"How's your searching for a wife going? Found anyone?" Wolfram tried to sound carefree but Yuuri noticed the pain in those big beautiful green eyes.

"No. I was thinking about looking for one at the festival." he answered truthfully. He didn't say that there may not be any festival or that wasn't in the mood to search for a wife right now. Wolfram would start asking uncomfortable questions. And Yuuri didn't want to answer any of them.

"Well then maybe I'll also go to the festival. I'm already at the age when I need to get married." Yuuri's heard froze. He didn't think about Wolfram getting married. He didn't like the idea. He didn't like it at all. Screw that, he hated it!

"Don't worry Heika. I won't forget about Greta and I'll still serve you wholeheartedly." Said Wolfram. It seemed he misinterpreted Yuuri's expression.

"That's not.." Yuuri didn't finish his sentence because at the same time Conrad entered the room. He was holding plate with food for Wolfram. When he noticed Yuuri, a scowl appeared on his face. Yuuri lowered his eyes when he noticed this.

"Wolfram, here's your lunch. Eat everything or Gisela will feed you herself." Conrad told Wolfram. The blond made a face, but he started to eat. Conrad bowed to Yuuri, acknowledging his presence.

"Heika, can I talk to you in private?" he asked. Yuuri's heart jumped. Maybe Conrad wanted to tell him that he forgave him.

"Of course, Conrad. Wolfram, I'll be back later. Rest well" After saying that both men leave the room.

"What did you want to talk about, Conrad?" Yuuri asked friendly.

"Heika, I'd like to ask you for something."

"Anything, Conrad." Yuuri smiled. In order to get Conrad's friendship back he would do anything.

"Then please stay away from Wolfram. Do not go to see him anymore." Or not. Yuuri didn't expect Conrad to ask him for that.

"But why?" he asked.

"Because you're only hurting him."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys. I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner. I'll try to speed up a little.

Right now I'm in love with HarryxDraco yaoi and soon I'm going to post my two new fics. One of them will be MPREG.

I've made some yaoi music videos. Soon I'm also going to make Yuuram amv. You can watch then on youtube, My nickname here is Rin8989. Please leave comments You can subscribe to my videos if you want to be informed about my updates.

I'm looking for a beta so if you're interested please contact me.

Thanks for reviews. I love you guys.

After reading please leave a review. I'm really happy and fired up when I get a lot of reviews.

Now back to the story…

Giving you my soul,

Letting you control,

Took away a part of my Lifetime

Memories of you,

Left me black and blue

Now I know you're Once In A Lifetime

"Once In a Lifetime" – Sarah Brightman

"_What did you want to talk about, Conrad?" Yuuri asked friendly._

"_Heika, I'd like to ask you for something."_

"_Anything, Conrad" Yuuri smiled. In order to get Conrad's friendship back he would do anything._

"_Then please stay away from Wolfram. Do not go to see him anymore__" Or not. Yuuri didn't expect Conrad to ask him for that._

"_But why?" he asked._

"_Because you're only hurting him__"_

"What do you mean, Conrad?"

"He loves you and he's hurting because of you." Conrad silently prayed that his plan would work.

"You're saying that I should make him my fiancé again?" Conrad paled. No, he couldn't let that happen. He wanted Heika and Wolfram to be back together but not because Maoh pitied his brother.

"No, Wolfram doesn't need your pity and it would crush him to find out that you're with him because of that, Heika. I said clearly that I want you to stay away from him." Yuuri lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Conrad." he said.

"You shouldn't apologize to me, Heika. But if I may ask, what are you apologizing for?"

"I cannot do what you ask of me. Wolfram's my friend and I can't leave him. I know it's selfish but he's really important to me." Conrad sighed in relief. It seemed that Heika caught the bait.

"I see, but Heika please think about it. Maybe you'll change your mind later." After saying that, Conrad left.

Yuuri sighed. Why was his life so complicated? Young Maoh decided to take a walk but the noises from his daughter's chamber took his attention and he decided to check out what was going on in there.

"What do you mean they're not together anymore?!" Yelled Greta when Yuuri entered the room. It seemed that Gunter was the victim of his daughter's wrath.

"What happened, Greta?" he asked bringing his daughter's attention to him.

"Yuuri! Good you're here. Can you believe that Gunter just told me that you broke up with Wolfram?" Greta's cheeks were flushed with anger. Yuuri gulped.

"I'm afraid that what Gunter said is true." Greta's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Wolfram's no longer my fiancé, that's what I mean, Greta." He said softly.

"Why did you break up with him? You two were meant for each other!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the whole engagement was an accident. It shouldn't have happen." Yuuri explained.

"I know that you slapped him without knowing its meaning, but I thought that in a time you really would fall in love with each other."

"I've never loved Wolfram. He's my friend. I think that he's the best friend I have but I don't love him. I'm sure that he also doesn't love me."

"You're wrong! Wolfram loves you! You're the most important person in his life! Maybe he often jealous and he's short tempered but he really loves you!"

"But we're both males…"

"Gender doesn't matter when it comes to love! You're the Maoh and you don't know that?"

"I'm sorry, Greta but I don't like males." Greta's eyes shone with anger.

"I'm not saying you like males! I'm saying you like Wolfram!"

"That's the same…"

"You broke his heart!" Greta cut in.

"He'd never wanted anything from you what other fiancés had without asking you! He didn't ask you for kisses, holding hands, touching, even to acknowledge him as your fiancé in front of other people!" Greta yelled. Yuuri didn't know what to say.

"You treated him like shit! You were in public repeating over and over that you don't want him! Did even stop to think how he felt about it? Did you think that only because he didn't say anything he wasn't in pain?" Yuuri opened his mouth. She was right, he never thought of it.

"I can't believe you! You don't deserve his love, Yuuri! I hate you! You're no longer my father! Wolfram is!" She yelled at him and stormed off from the chamber.

Yuuri fell on the chair and put his face in his hands. Could this get worse? Everything was messed up. First Wolfram, then Conrad and now Greta.

"Heika, forgive me for saying this but I must agree with Princess Greta. But also I assure you that she didn't mean it when she said that she hates you. She was mad, when she's calm down, she'll apologize to you. Don't worry." Gunter said.

"Please leave me alone for a bit." Yuuri said. Gunter left the chamber.

Alone in his daughter's chamber Yuuri reflected about the times when he was still engaged to Wolfram. He remembered that countless time he kept saying that Wolfram should stop acting like they were _real_ fiancés. He never did a second thought that he may hurt Wolfram by saying it.

He remembered when he was fighting with that blonde childhood friend of Wolfram's whose name he couldn't remember anymore. He was fighting because he wanted to get rid of Wolfram. How did the blonde prince feel at that time? How many times was his ex fiancé's heart stabbed by his cruel words or actions? Did Wolfram cry because of him? Who was he fooling, of course Wolfram's been crying. Countless time he saw Wolfram with red eyes and wet cheeks. When he asked what happened Wolfram always answered that something got into his eye. And stupid Maoh believed him.

How could Yuuri even call himself Wolfram's friend when he brought the blond only pain and sorrow? He should be the one dying, not this innocent angel. Yuuri now understood that Wolfram gave him nothing but his pure love. Even though Yuuri hurt him countless times he still would offer himself to him. And what had he got in return? Nothing.

He couldn't blame Greta and Conrad for turning their backs on him. He was really a hateful person for hurting someone as pure as Wolfram.

But he couldn't do anything about it, could he? He didn't love Wolfram. He should've broken off this stupid engagement before Wolfram fell so hard for him. It would've been better if the blonde hated him.

And now Wolfram was dying. What had the young prince done to meet such a cruel fate? No one deserved to be hurt like that, especially not Wolfram.

ooOOoo

"I hate Yuuri!" Greta was sitting on Wolfram's bed and taking out her anger on a pillow.

"You shouldn't talk like this about Heika, Greta. It's disrespectful, besides Heika loves you." Wolfram said calmly. Greta notices how sad he was. Even when he smiled, the smile wouldn't reach his eyes that were once full of life. Now they were empty and dull.

"Cut out this Heika crap!"

"Greta…"

"No, Wolfram! I don't want to hear the word "Heika" ever again!"

"That's the law. When Heika was younger, people could call him by his name but now he's an adult and I no longer have the right to call him 'Yuuri'."

"It's not fair! I wanted you two to be together!" Wolfram smiled at her sadly.

"Well, we probably weren't mean to be."

"It's all Yuuri's fault!"

"No, it's not Heika's fault. You cannot make someone love you."

"You also can't just stop loving someone." Greta cut in.

"Yes, I don't think that I'll ever be able to stop loving him." Greta smiled sadly at him. She put her hand over his to comfort him.

"I should have let him go long time ago. I knew that he would never love me but I still had some hope. That maybe someday he'll smile and me, take my hand, and tell me that he loves me. How stupid of me, right?"

Greta started to cry. She hugged Wolfram and cried for him. Wolfram seeing his daughter cry couldn't stop his own tears and began to cry. Letting out all his pain.

Yuuri hid his face in his hands. He was going to enter Wolfram's chamber to see if he was feeling any better and to apologize for his behavior but he was stopped when he heard Greta's voice. He heard what they were talking about and now he heard them cry. Right now, Yuuri wanted to disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I would update sooner but I was too occupied with making music video. In a week I made about 10 amvs. I made a few of SasuNaru, HarryDraco, WolframYuuri and HikaruKaoru. You can find them on youtube

I'm still looking for beta but till now I haven't found anyone. Does anyone know a place (forum or something) where I can find a good beta?

Thank you so much for reviews. They make me really happy.

Now back to the story…

Chapter 5

"It's been a week and nothing changed between them, Geika" Conrad said. Four men were sitting in Gwendal's office and discussing Yuuri and Wolfram's matter.

"Heika is too slow. If we don't push him harder then it'll be too late." Gwendal gained with this statement hard glare from Gunter who didn't like anyone calling his perfect heika slow.

"Hmm…. Gunter, could you invite your two cousins here?" Murata asked with a smirk. It seemed that Great Sage was planning something.

"You mean Ariel and Gabriela?" Murata nodded.

"Those twins? But how could they help us?" Conrad asked.

"Jealousy" Gwendal nodded in approval.

"We're going to make Heika jealous? Then why you want both of them here?" Conrad asked.

"Because we have to show Yuuri that gender doesn't matter when you love someone."

"But Geika, what if Heika will kiss one of them? It would be too much risk" Gunter stated.

"We don't have any other choice. We'll have to keep an eye on them. Also we'll tell Ariel and Gabriela what we're doing. If Yuuri would want to kiss one of them she would push him away." Murata explained.

"We have to bring them here as soon as it's possible." Gwendal stated.

"Gunter, I want those two here by tomorrow's morning."

"Yes, Geika. I'm going then." Gunter left the office.

"Now we have to inform Wolfram and Yuuri about our guests. I'll go talk to Yuuri. Conrad, you will talk to Wolfram. And you Gwendal will tell Cheri-sama about our plan."

ooOOoo

Wolfram was reading a book in his bed. In those few days since Yuuri broke up with him he read a lot. It was keeping him from thinking about Yuuri and his death. Yes, Wolfram knew that he was dying. He heard something about Golden Thread. His father told him about it once. If the Golden Thread appeared then it meant that one of the fiancés wasn't good enough for the other and he had to die… if he remembered correctly.

He wondered if he would be able to get up from the bed at least once before his death. He would like to go to the gardens at least one more time. Or train with his soldiers. Wolfram wondered if Yuuri would be sad when he'd die. Rather not, why would he be sad? He didn't like Wolfram anyway.

Knocking on the door took Wolfram away from his thoughts.

Conrad entered the chamber. He looked at his brother and smiled sadly at him.

"Hey there" he said. Normally Wolfram would ignore Conrad and call him Weller-kyo but now when he was dying, he decided to drop this act and treat his brother like.. like a brother.

"Conrad." Wolfram said in acknowledgment. Conrad sat on the chair next to Wolfram's bed.

"How do you feel?" Wolfram smiled.

"Better." Wolfram lied and Conrad knew about it.

"I came here not only too see how are you but also to tell you something."

"What?" Wolfram asked weakly. With every minute he was weaker and weaker. It was breaking Conrad's heart. He didn't want his younger brother to be hurt like this.

"Gunter's two cousins will come here tomorrow."

"Cousins? Do I know them?' Wolfram asked.

"I don't think so. I met them only once. They are twin sisters. Both are very beautiful and nice. Ariel and Gabriela are their names. I hope you'll get along with them." Wolfram looked down. He had a feeling that one of those girls will take his place as Yuuri's fiancé.

"Oh." Was all he could say. Conrad smiled at him sadly knowing what his brother was thinking.

"I'm sure you'll like them."

"Yeah" Wolfram wasn't so sure about that.

ooOOoo

Murata found Yuuri in the gardens. Young king was sitting under a big tree with a sandwich in his hand.

"Shibuya." Yuuri looked at his friend and smiled.

"Murata." Yuuri said in acknowledgment. Geika sat next to him under the tree.

"Nice weather, isn't it?" Yuuri blinked and after a moment nodded.

"Don't you have anything to tell me, Murata?"

"You know me too well. Yes, I have something to tell."

"Well?"

"Gunter's cousins are going to visit us. I hope you don't have anything against it?"

"I don't think I'm in mood for that, Murata." Yuuri said with a sigh.

"The should I tell Gunter that they can't come?" Yuuri was quiet for a minute. It seemed that he was deep in thoughts.

"No, they can come. Anyway who are they?' Murata smiled.

"They are twin sisters. Very beautiful may I add." Murata smirked.

"They names?" asked Yuuri without concern.

"Ariel and Gabriela."

"Nice names"

"What's wrong with you, Shibuya? Don't you think that one of them may be suitable as you wife?" Yuuri glared at him. How could he think about a wife when Wolfram was dying?

ooOOoo

Next morning.

"Wolfram, I don't think it's a good idea." Murata tried to explain to the blonde prince that he shouldn't get up from the bed and join them at breakfast.

"I don't want to lay in bed all the time! It's boring! I want to greet our guests too!" he yelled. Wolfram didn't want to spend the rest of his life in bed.

"Okay, but don't push yourself too much." Murata knew that arguing with the blonde would be only a waste of time.

I'll tell everyone that you'll be eating with us. Also I'll send Conrad to pick you up." Wolfram wanted to protest and say that he didn't need Conrad but Murata already left his chamber.

ooOOoo

When Wolfram and Conrad entered the dining room Murata, Gwendal and Yuuri were already here. Wolfram went to sit next to Yuuri as he always would but then he remembered that he no longer has the right to sit there so he stopped and sat between Gwendal and Conrad.

Yuuri noticed that and looked down. He wondered if Wolfram didn't sit next to him because he simply didn't want to or because Mazoku law didn't let him to. Young Maou decided that he had to read a few books about Marriages and Engagements in Royal families.

After a few minutes of silence Gunter entered the chamber with two very beautiful women. Both of them had beautiful blond hair and brown eyes. Anyone could easily say that they were sisters but they weren't identical like most twins. One could easily tell them apart. One of them was a few inches taller than other. She also had longer hair and was a bit thinner.

Both of them wore identical blue dresses with white ribbons.

"Heika, Geika let me introduce my cousins. This is Ariel" He pointed at the taller girl. "And this is Gabriela."

Yuuri looked at girls in awe. They really were very beautiful. He would gape at them longer if Murata didn't kick him under the table.

Yuuri and Murata stood to greet them. Ariel and Gabriela bowed and they said in the same time.

"It's a pleasure to met you Heika, Geika" Yuuri and Murata smiled at them.

"Miss Ariel, Miss Gabriela, it's a pleasure to met you two." Murata said and kissed their hands.

"I hope you two will enjoy your stay here." Yuuri said and also kissed their hands.

"Please call us Gabriela and Ariel." Said the smaller girl.

"Of course" Murata smiled at them.

Both girls sat on opposite sides of Yuuri. Wolfram quietly looked at them. Yuuri really felt like a fish in the sea when he had beautiful girls next to him. He never smiled like that at him even once. He didn't kiss his hand, didn't blush while touching him.

"Are you sure Heika I should sit here?" Asked Ariel which was sitting at Wolfram's former place.

"I don't understand why you ask?" Wolfram glared at his plate.

"On you r right side should sit only your fiancé, Heika. I don't know if it won't be rude to sit here." She explained.

"Oh… well, I don't have a fiancé so it's not a problem" Yuuri looked at Wolfram. The blonde boy wasn't looking at him.

"Yuuri, why don't you introduce our guests to the rest?" Murata said.

"Oh, that's right. Ariel, Gabriela this is Conrad Weller" Conrad and the girls stood and bowed a little.

"It's nice to see you again The Lion of Luttenberg" Ariel said with a smile.

"I haven't been called this name for a while. It's really a pleasure to met you."

"This is Wolfram von Bielefelt, Conrad's little brother." Yuuri continued not looking Wolfram in eyes.

"I always wanted to met you, sir Bielfielt. I see that tales about your beauty are true." Gabriela said and smiled at him cutely. Wolfram blushed.

"Pleasure is mine" he said.

"And this is Gwendal von Voltaire, eldest child of Queen Cecilie." Yuuri said wondering if people really was telling tales about Wolfram's beauty. It's not that Yuuri thought that Wolfram wasn't beautiful but he didn't like the idea of other lusting after his… his friend.

"Nice to met you Sir Voltaire" Both girls said at the same time. Gwendal didn't say anything. He just nodded in acknowledgment and kissed their hands.

"Now when we all know each other let's drop the formalities and start to eat." Murata said with a knowing smile.

After breakfast everyone went to the gardens. The weather was perfect so they decided to make a picnic. Wolfram had a little trouble with walking but with Conrad's help he went to the garden. Yuuri of course noticed this. He was really worried about his friend.

"Are you all right, Wolfram?" he asked. The blonde prince smiled weakly at him.

"Yes, Heika. I feel better." He liked.

"Sir Bielfielt! I was worried that you won't join us." Gabriela said.

"Lady Gabriela, please call me Wolfram." He said with a smile.

"Oh, then please call me Gabriela, Wolfram."

Yuuri was in a bad mood. They've been in the garden for about an hour and Wolfram didn't look at him even once. The whole time he was talking with Gabriela. They were laughing and chatting together as if they knew each other for years.

"Heika, something's wrong?" Ariel asked.

"No, everything's all right, Ariel" the girl looked at her sister and smiled.

"Gabriela and sir Wolfram are getting along pretty well, aren't they? Well, she has a crush on him for a while. Maybe they'll fall in love with each other. Wouldn't it be great, Heika?" Yuuri's mouth opened and closed. Wolfram and Gabriela? As a pair? No, no, no. Wolfram couldn't fall in love with her because… Because what? Because he had to suffer being in love with him for the rest of his life? Yuuri couldn't be that selfish. Young prince deserved to be happy.

"I think Heika likes your sister" Wolfram told Gabriela. She looked at her sister and the Maou and smiled.

"I don't think so. Besides Ariel likes someone else in our village. She's only being polite with Heika. Besides Maou doesn't seem to be interested in her."

"You really think so?" Wolfram asked eyeing the couple suspiciously.

"Of course." Wolfram blushed and smiled at her. He acted like a jealous kid right now. He hoped that Gabriela didn't notice that. She was really nice. It was the first time he met someone who was so easy to talk to. She made him forget for a little while about Yuuri.

* * *

I know this chapter wasn't very good but I dodn't now how to write this chapter. It was quite hard to make yuuri jealous and wolfram sad at the same time... 

I really need a beta.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys!

First, I wanted to tell you that I still didn't find a beta so please don't complain about my grammar or spelling mistakes. I try my best to write this story as good as it's possible and I know if I had a beta then it would be much better.

For those who don't know what's beta (yes, there are some people who don't know). Beta is a person who rereads chapters before an author post them. He or she check if in those chapters are any mistakes and they correct them.

Once again I'd like to tell you that if you're interested in being my beta please PM me.

Also check out my new YuurixWolfram music video on youtube. I used a song "Angel of mine".

I also decided to wait a little with posting my new stories because I want to finish this one and "Drowing in Sins".

I also decided to leave it up to you if this story should have a happy ending or not. Please vote if you want Yuuri and Wolfram to be together in the end or not.

Now back to the story….

Chapter 6

"Hiya Conrad!" Conrad looked up from a book he was reading. It's title was "Soul Mates Among Mazoku". It was very old book. Geika told him that it was written even before Shin Makkoku was made. Conrad decided to read this book not without a reason. He hoped that he could find there a cure for his younger brother. He knew that there was still a possibility that their plan would fail and he was looking for any other ways to save Wolfram.

"Josak." Conrad greeted his friend. He closed the book and put it on the table.

"So Heika is in trouble again, huh?" Conrad smiled lightly.

"Kind of. But this time it's a matter of life and death." Josak sighed.

"When it wasn't?" Conrad knew it was a rhetorical question so he didn't say anything.

"So? What happened this time?" Josak asked.

"You heard that Heika broke up with Wolfram, didn't you?"

"The whole country knows. I heard that Dai Shimmaron's king wants to visit Heika and introduce his daughters to him." Conrad sighed. They didn't have much time. The longer they wait the more obstacles will arrive.

"Did you heard anything else?"

"I heard a rumor that Heika's going to cancel the festival this year which I find quite strange because a few days before I heard that he wanted to take part in it." Josak didn't understand Maou's thinking and he didn't hide that. Heika came from other world so it was understandable that many people would find him strange. Josak was one of them. But he liked Yuuri anyway.

"It's true. Yuuri said that he might cancel the festival." Josak sighed. It seemed that Conrad wasn't very talkative today.

"Why?"

"Wolfram's dying." Josak blinked. Did he hear right? Selfish Pooh was dying?

"What do you mean?"

"Golden Thread" Josak's eyes widened.

"Wha..? But how? No way." If the matter wasn't so serious Conrad would laugh at his friend's reaction.

"Yuuri has no idea about it and that's why we need to make a moves."

"So what I'm supposed to do?" Josak knew that he wasn't called here without a purpose. He tried to avoid The Castle since the time he destroyed Shinyou and Great Sage's paintings. When Gunter found out about it he wanted to kill Josak. That was when Guriere Josak decided to run. He came back at a request of Conrad.

"Watch Heika and try to talk with him about the fact that love knows no gender. You're the most suitable person for that, aren't you?" Conrad winked at Josak who's face went crimson.

"And remember not to speak with him about The Threat. He musn't know about it." Josak nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. We have two visitors. They are very beautiful ladies. Their names are Ariel and Gabriela. They're on our side but keep an eye on them also."

"Yes, Capitan!" Josak saluted and left Conrad's private chamber. The Lion of Luttenberg sighed and went back to reading. It was the best thing he could do at the moment.

ooOOoo

"Wolfram! Wolfram wake up!" The blonde hid his head in pillow.

"Wolfram!" The woman who's been trying to wake him up sighed in annoyance.

"Wolfram!" She called again this time a little louder. Wolfram covered his head with a blanked.

"Go 'way" he murmured sleepily.

"Wolfram von Bielfielt wake up! NOW!" The girl lost her patience.

"Wha'? Gabriela? Wha' you're doin' here?' The girl smiled at him and sat at the armchair next to his bed.

"It's 9 am you sleepy head. Time to wake up." Wolfram couldn't help but to smile at her.

"Breakfast was at 8:30 am so what's the point in waking me up now?"

"I didn't wake you for breakfast. I want to take you to the town. Let's have some fun."

"Who's coming with us?" wolfram asked as he got up from the bed. His pink nightshirt slipped from his left shoulder.

"I wanted to ask Heika and Ariel to come with us but if you don't want go with them we can go alone." Gabriela touched Wolfram's bare shoulder with her fingers.

"They can come." Gabriela smiled at the boy.

"Your skin is really soft. I can't understand how Heika could break up with you. You're perfect." Wolfram's smile faded.

"No one's perfect. I wasn't good enough for Heika. Besides he likes girls."

"What do you mean he likes girls?"

"He said that in the place he comes from males can only be with females. If two males are together people find them sick and weird." Gabriela gaped at him.

"It must be really a strange place." She said.

"It is." There was an awkward silence.

"Then… um… I'll go tell Ariel to get ready. I'll see you in a hour, okay?" Wolfram nodded.

Gabriela left his chamber. She didn't know that Wolfram and Heika's situation was that complicated. She became friends with Wolfram and didn't want him to die and that's why she decided to do everything to make Heika see what he is loosing.

ooOOoo

"Heika! Where are you!" Yuuri blinked when he heard a familiar voice singing his name.

"Josak!" He smiled at hugged his friend when the orange haired man came into a view.

"There you are. I've been looking for you. What's up?"

"I know that you know what's up. You know everything, remember" Josak laughed out loud.

"You're right, Heika"

"What're you doing here? I thought you're still running from Gunter's wrath." Both males laughed at that statement.

"I heard you broke up with little lord brat and I wanted to talk to you about it." Yuuri lowered his head. His good mood was long forgot.

"So you're also here to scold me?"

"So you really don't love von Bielefelt, huh?"

"He's a boy!"

"Oh really? I didn't noticed that, Heika. All my life I was sure that he's a girl." Josak said with sarcasm.

"What I mean is that I like girls. Wolfram's a boy so we can't be together." Yuuri explained ignoring Josak's sarcasm.

"And what gender has to do with love?"

"I know what you mean but…"

"I was like you, Heika. I couldn't understand how two males can be together. I thought it isn't right." Josak cut in.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I simply fell in love. I didn't understand my feelings till the time I almost lost the person I love. If.. if I lost him at that time I would never forgive myself. I couldn't picture my life without him.'

"but it's the same with friends, isn't it? So how could you tell that you love him?" Josak smiled. It seemed that he got Heika's full attention.

"When you're near the person you love your heart starts beating faster. When he's face is close to yours you think that your heart will jump out from your chest. When you touch him you shiver. You think of him and dream of him." Yuuri was gaping at Josak. Well it's true that he's thinking about Wolfram a lot but he didn't know about other things.

"I don't know…" he started but Josak cut in again.

"You want to make sure if you love Wolfram or not?" Yuuri nodded.

"Well then. Let's make a plan."

"A plan?"

"I heard that you, Wolfram and those twins are going out today." Yuuri nodded. Ariel told him about it few minutes before Josak appeared.

"Then when you'll be out then try to touch him, be near him. If you'll feel nothing then it would mean that you think of him only as a friend but if you'll feel something… you know the answer." Yuuri nodded.

Josak smirked. And turned back to leave young Maou.

"Josak!" he turned around when Heika called him.

"Yes, Heika?"

"The man you were talking about…" Josak arched his eyebrow.

"The one who you love…. It is Conrad, isn't it?" Josak smiled and left the chamber. Yuuri could easily ream from his smile that he was right. He wondered if Conrad and Josak were a couple.

ooOOoo

"How did it go?" Conrad asked.

"Pretty well. He may find out his feelings pretty fast but I wonder how long would it take him to accept them."

"You didn't have to destroy my good mood, you know?" Josak smiled.

"I think we should show Heika that it isn't that scary to be in relationship with a person of the same gender, don't you think?" Josak winked.

"We hid our relationship for 20 years. I think it's about time to become official." Conrad stood from his chair. He was sitting before in front of his table and Josak was sitting at his left.

"Whaa.." Conrad took Yosak's hand and dragged him to the dining room. It was full of people. Yuuri, Wolfram and twins were taking their food for a trip and Gunter, Gwendal, Anishina and Cecilie were getting ready to eat a lunch.

When Josak and Conrad entered the room everyone's eyes were at them. Gwendal immediately stood up thinking that something bad happened but before he could say anything Conrad took an action.

He let go of Josak's hand and slapped him in the cheek. Everyone froze. Yuuri was the only one who wasn't so surprised about that because he was the only one who knew about Conrad and Josak.

"Conrad, are you sure about that?" Cecilie asked her son.

"Yes mother. I wanted to do this for 20 years."

"You didn't have to hit that hard, you know" Josak said with fake hurt in voice. Everyone smiled at him.

"20 years? You hid yourself pretty well, brother." Wolfram said with a smile.

"Well I had to wait 40 years for you to call be brother." Wolfram blushed and went quiet.

Everyone started to congratulate new couple. When Yuuri came to congratulate Josak the orange haired man whispered into his ear:

"Now it's your turn to get over your prejudices."

"I know." Yuuri answered seriously. It was the best time for him to grow up and make sure about his feelings.

Josak patted him on the back and returned to his new fiance. Yuuri watched him kiss conrad and wondered if he could ever be like that with Wolfram.

He moved his gaze to his ex fiance. He noticed that the blonde prince was looking enviously at the couple.

* * *

In next chapter we'll find out if Yuuri really likes Wolfram and how he'll react to his new discovery.

Please rewiew.

Luv ya


	7. Chapter 7

I tried to make this chapter a little longer than previous chapters. Next time I'll try to make it even longer so wait patiently :)

Thanks to by Beta for hard work :) You're the best.

Now back to the story...

Chapter 7

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

Murata Ken and Gwendal von Voltaire were standing at the balcony and looking at the Maou and his friends. The four of them were getting ready to leave the Castle. They took with themselves fifteen guards. Gunter wanted them to take at least thirty guards, but Yuuri insisted that they are only going to the city and there was no need to bring a small army with them. Gunter gave up on that but insisted that Yuuri will take Morgif with himself.

So now as they were getting ready to leave, Morgif was mumbling happily that he was going out with his master. In addition, they had company with two very beautiful women and Wolfram.

Morgif really liked Wolfram. That was the main reason for him to being locked in the dungeons. The insolent sword, on every occasion, tried to kiss the young prince. At first it amused Yuuri, but after Morgif managed to actually kiss Wolfram, the prince almost burned down the whole castle trying to destroy the impertinent sword. After that, Yuuri decided to keep Morgif as far from Wolfram as it was possible.

Speaking of Wolfram, the young prince was very pale. It's true that his skin was always light but now it was almost paper white. It didn't have that healthy glow anymore. His eyes, once so full of life, now were empty and sad. They weren't bright green anymore, they were dull.

He had also bags under his eyes that made him look even more sick and tired.

In the Castle everyone knew that something was wrong with Wolfram. Most of them suspected that Wolfram was very sick or that he has fallen into a deep depression after the disengagement. No one dared to ask or talk about it. It was a taboo in the Blood Pledge Castle.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let Wolfram go?" Murata asked his companion.

"I was against it but Conrad said that it was very important. I don't understand it well myself but if there's a chance of save Wolfram's life then I'm ready to give a risk." Great Sage turned around and pressed his back to the balustrade. He looked at the sky and sighed.

"I wouldn't be so optimistic. Yuuri's dense and besides he's too afraid to be in relationship with another male. He's prejudiced to the degree that he can't see that he loves him."

"We must have hope. It's all we've got. Now when Shinou Heika is gone we can't even pray. So hope is all we have." Murata sighed.

"Wouldn't it be better to lock those two in a chamber and not let them out until Yuuri admits he loves Wolfram?" Murata suggested.

"First he has to find out that he loves Wolfram. Without that, it would be pointless to lock them."

"We don't have much time left, you know? A week maybe." Gwendal's head jerked up and he looked at Great Sage with his eyes wide open.

"A week? Why didn't you tell me about it sooner?" Gwendal quickly turned his head towards Wolfram as if the boy would die at any second now.

"Even if Yuuri won't kiss a girl, Wolfram would still die. They live for each other. Without each other, their lives would lose its meaning." Gwendal seemed to be thinking about something. After a moment his eyes narrowed and he asked:

"Then Maou Heika would die too?" Murata nodded.

"Sooner or later he'll find out that the only one he would ever love is Wolfram. After that he will die." Gwendal clenched his fists.

"Once you find your fated one, you can't be separated." Murata continued.

"Geika, how come you know so much about it?"

"Wincotts and Bielefelts were fated for each other for ages. As far as I can remember it was like that." Murata explained.

"But Susannah Julia was engaged to Sir Adalbert von Grantz and…."

"… she died" Murata finished. Gwendal lifted his eyebrows.

"So you're telling me that she died because she met her fated one but wasn't with him?"

"Yes. She would've lived a little longer but she used too much maryoku at once. Everyone thought that it was the cause of her death but it wasn't." Gwendal had to admit that the news surprised him.

"Who was her fated one?" Gwendal asked trying to hid his curiosity.

"Wolfram's father." Von Voltaire's jaw hit the floor. His mother's third husband died three weeks before Julia's death. Nobody knew what caused his sudden death. Cecilie was so devastated after his death.

"But they weren't engaged." Gwendal stated after a while.

"They didn't have to be. All they had to do was to find out they were meant for each other. When Susannah Julia found out about it, it was already too late. There was nothing she could do. If there's a Golden Thread, there's a chance that the moment they broke up they would understand their mistakes and quickly redo their engagement. But Yuuri doesn't know about the meaning of the Golden Thread and we can't tell him about it."

"I doubt that Wolfram knows the whole meaning of the Thread too."

ooOOoo

"Heika, the carriage is ready." Yuuri nodded to the soldier.

"Wolfram, Ariel, Gabriela! Carriages are ready, get in!" The three were talking with Yosak about the restaurant they should visit today. Wolfram wanted to go to the most fancy one and the girls wanted the quietest one. Yuuri who didn't want to get pulled into the argument left them and walked to see how the preparations for they trip were going.

"We're coming, Heika!" yelled back Ariel. The three joined Yuuri in front of the carriage. The Maou helped the girls get in the carriages. He also offered a hand to Wolfram but the blonde shook his head and bowed.

"You should enter first, Maou Heika." He said.

"No." Yuuri said. Wolfram, surprised, looked up to Yuuri's eyes. From one look he could tell that there was no way to convince the Maou.

"As you wish Heika." If Maou wanted to treat him as a lady then let him be. He took Yuuri's hand and got into the carriage.

Yuuri stood frozen staring at his hand. What was that just now, that strange feeling? And why is his heart beating so fast? What just happened?

"Yuuri Heika, are you going?" Ariel asked. Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts and got in.

He sat next to Ariel in front of Wolfram. He shot a glance at the blonde but when their eyes met, he quickly looked away. His face felt hot.

Wolfram raised his eyebrows. Did he just see Yuuri blush? Impossible. It was just his wild imagination.

Yuuri's heart was beating so fast that he thought it would jump out of his chest at any minute. It was all Yosak's fault! If Conrad's new fiancé didn't tell him to try to look at Wolfram in the other light then it wouldn't have happen. He wouldn't fall like a fifteen-year-old girl having her first crush. Wait? First crush? Oh no. No no no no no. He didn't have a crush on Wolfram! Or did he? But Wolfram is a boy! So what? Yuuri was doomed.

When he made sure Wolfram wasn't looking he stole another glance at him. He was studying blonde's features. His beautiful green eyes, long eyebrows, pink kissable lips…. kissable lips? Since when did he think that Wolfram had kissable lips?

Wolfram looked at Maou. The King was looking at him, his face red as tomato. So that last time he didn't imagine it.

"Heika, do you feel all right? Your face is red." He asked. Yuuri's face turned even redder.

"I'm all right. It's just hot in there." Yuuri lied, lowering his eyes.

Ariel and Gabriela smiled at each other. Yosak told them about Yuuri's plan to find out his feelings for Wolfram. They were going to help him.

"We're in the town, Heika." Wolfram said a few moments before the carriage stopped.

The four spent the whole afternoon shopping. Girls bought a lot of souvenirs and presents for their family. Wolfram bought a new nightdress for himself. It was blue and was even more revealing that the old pink one which Yuuri remembered so well. Wolfram tried it on and asked Yuuri and the girls if he looked good in it. He didn't look good, Yuuri thought, he looked cute and sexy.

Yuuri imagined Wolfram in his… no, their bedroom, on the big bed in that nightdress. He would slide his hand under the fabric and feel blonde's smooth skin. He would wander with his hand all over his stomach, chest, thighs … Oh my god! Yuuri got a hard on. He was thinking about Wolfram's sexy _male _body and got a hard on. He quickly excused himself to the toilet before anyone would notice his not so little problem.

Ariel and Gabriela smirked at the King. First, when Wolfram got out from the changing room in the nightdress, Yuuri's face hit the floor. Now he ran away to take care of his arousal. Both girls were even surer that this evening their King would discover his real feelings.

While the girls were making excuses for Yuuri to Wolfram, the King was trying to calm himself down. While he finally managed to do so, he started wondering how a male body could arouse him so much. He glanced at one of the soldiers. Nothing. He felt nothing but disgust.

When he got back to the three he studied Ariel and Gabriela's bodies. Again nothing. He felt completely nothing. No arousal, not even curiosity. Did it mean that the one and only he wanted was Wolfram?

At the same time Wolfram was observing Yuuri as he was checking the sisters out. So that's why he blushed. He was embarrassed to sit next to a beautiful girl. More than ever, Wolfram was sure that he didn't have any chance with Yuuri. The King didn't lie when he said that he liked girls, not boys.

"Heika, we just told Wolfram that he looked very nice in that blue nightdress." Gabriela said making both boys snapping out from their thoughts.

"What do you think, Maou Heika?" Ariel asked. Yuuri blushed.

"Well. Ithinkhelooksbeautifulinit." He muttered. His face turned red once again.

"Could you repeat please Heika? I think I didn't hear you." Gabriela couldn't hide her smirk when she asked.

"I… I think he looks beautiful in it." This time it was Wolfram's turn to blush.

"You.. You really think so?" Yuuri and Wolfram's eyes met. They were staring at each other for a long time both lost in each other's eyes. Their hearts beating fast, faces flushed, breaths short and shallow. But the special moment was broken when Ariel coughed.

"I think we should go and find some place to eat a dinner. It's getting late." She said. Both boys nodded not looking at each other.

While they walked, Wolfram was wondering what had happened just now? He saw something new in Yuuri's eyes, something that wasn't there before.

Yuuri was also thinking about the moment they shared a few moments ago. He couldn't believe that Wolfram awakened such feelings in him. He never thought of the blonde more than a good friend. Damn, he still thought of him as a good friend. Or did he? Conrad was also his friend but he didn't want to touch him in that intimate way. His heart didn't beat so fast at any touch. Was it possible that all this time he was in denial? Did he push out his real feelings only because Wolfram was a male? And what were these real feelings? Yuuri had to figure it out.

"So where are we going?" Gabriela asked.

"Somewhere we can dance! I really want to dance!" Ariel said. In the end they agreed on a nice restaurant near the castle where they could eat good food and dance.

Yuuri danced mostly with Ariel while Wolfram was chatting at the table with Gabriela. Wolfram danced only once with each of the girls because of his health. Yuuri didn't let him dance more even when he convinced him that he was feeling better now.

While dancing with Ariel, Yuuri was shooting Wolfram longing glances. He wanted to dance with the blond nymph but he couldn't bring himself to ask him. Ariel and Gabriela knew about it, but didn't say anything about it yet.

"Wolfram, do you want do dance with Heika?" Gabriela asked. Wolfram took his eyes from the dance floor.

"Even if I do, there's nothing I can do about it." He answered.

"Why?"

"Because he wouldn't want to dance with me." Gabriela smiled at him knowingly.

"I think he does. He's dancing with Ariel, but he's not taking his eyes off you."

"He's worried about my health. That's all. We have a very caring King."

"I don't think so." Gabriela looked at the dancing fool to make sure that Heika was looking at her. When she made sure that he was, she put her hand on Wolfram's and brought her face close to his.

"You're special for him." She whispered. When she returned to her previous position, Yuuri was already at their table. He was glaring at something on the table. Gabriela blinked at him and followed his gaze. He was looking at her hand covering Wolfram's. She smirked and moved it.

"Something's wrong Heika?" She asked sweetly. Yuuri ignored her. He didn't even acknowledged her presence. It was something new. This new face of the King was very interesting.

"Wolfram, would you dance with me." The blonde stared at Yuuri with his mouth opened. Did he just ask him to dance?

"Wolfram?" He blinked. After a moment he got up from his chair, and with a blush, he took Yuuri's hand.

"With pleasure, Heika." He said.

Yuuri didn't know what got over him. He wasn't acting like himself today. When he saw Gabriela flirting with Wolfram he knew he had to do something. He didn't even know when he arrived at their table. All he knew was that he wanted that girl to let go of _his_ Wolfram.

And now he was dancing with Wolfram. His left hand around blonde's waist, his right hand at Wolfram's free one. He didn't hear the music. He wasn't even sure if they moved at all. Now, once again, he was lost in those beautiful emerald green eyes and nothing else mattered.

For other people, those two looked like a perfect pair. They were moving perfectly to the music. But only two girls knew that the lyrics of the song also fitted them perfectly.

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

Wolfram leaned his head on Yuuri's shoulder. He put his hands around Yuuri's neck. The other boy embraced his waist. Now they danced like couples in Yuuri's world. Their bodies close. Both could feel the warmth of the other.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Yuuri now knew that it was the only place he wanted to be in. He wanted to be with Wolfram cuddled in his arms. Feeling the blonde's heartbeat, his warmth. He wanted to be lost in his eyes forever.

It would be strange for him to fall in love in one day but he didn't. He loved Wolfram all along. He just didn't know it before. If he weren't so stubborn, his beautiful nymph wouldn't have to go through all this pain. But was it really love? If it wasn't, then he didn't know what love was. He felt complete now. Overflowed with happiness.

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Wolfram couldn't believe it. He was in Yuuri's arms. His beloved was holding him like he never did before. If it was a dream then he didn't want to wake up. It was too perfect to be true, yet it felt so real.

When the song stopped, both boys returned to the real world. They were standing in front of each other, not sure what to do. Yuuri caressed Wolfram's cheek with his hand. The blond shivered and leaned in to the touch. After a moment, he took a step back, breaking the contact.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri started but the blonde cut him.

"Don't do it Yuuri. Don't make me raise my hopes. Don't hurt me anymore." Wolfram didn't even notice that he called Yuuri by his name and not Heika.

"No, Wolfram. You don't understand, I…" But he didn't finish his statement, because Wolfram fell into his arms, losing consciousness.

"Wolfram!"

* * *

Review please :) 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry for a late update. It's the last chapter. There's only epilogue left and this story would be finished.

Big thanks to my beta and to all who reviewed.

Chapter 8

Gisela walked out from the healing chamber, closed the door behind her and sighed. It was a close call. Fifteen minutes later and she wouldn't been been able to save Wolfram's life. Maou Heika in his full Maou mode, which she saw for the first time in three years, arrived at the castle with Wolfram in his arms. She quickly ran to him and was almost sure that it was already too late, but luckily the cause of Wolfram's collapse was mostly lack of sleep. The young prince must've not slept for days, poor thing.

"ela… Gisela!" she snapped out from her thoughts. She looked at her left and noticed Maou Heika was calling her. She didn't bother to ask what he wanted. She knew perfectly well what it was.

"Don't worry, Heika, he's alive but he will need a lot of rest so please let him sleep for today. Tomorrow morning you can go see him." The last sentence she stated with a tone which meant that she would get no objections.

Yuuri sighed with relief. He feared the worst. He knew that Wolfram's collapse was his fault. If he didn't drag him to the town and made him dance with him… That dance was the best thing that ever happened to Yuuri but he still shouldn't have done it. He almost lost his love because of that. Yes, love. Yuuri wasn't ashamed or embarrassed about it anymore. He at least understood that love isn't something embarrassing. It's something that he would want to shout out from the tower. It felt like some weight was lifted from his heart.

"Shibuya, let's go. You heard Gisela, Lord Bielefelt need to rest. Tomorrow you can see him." Yuuri shot the last longing glance at the door that Wolfram slept behind and turned around to follow Murata. He wasn't thinking where he was going and that's why he was shocked when he arrived in his office.

"Shibuya, I can see that something changed about you. Did something happen when you were in the town?" Yuuri blinked at his friend then he sighed and sat on in the armchair. Murata sat on an opposite armchair and waited patiently for Yuuri's reply.

"I realized that I like Wolfram." Yuuri sat quietly. His face was red as tomato. It's one thing to admit that he likes Wolfram to himself and another thing to admit to someone else.

"You didn't like him before?" asked Murata pretending to sound shocked.

"Well.. I…"

"I thought you were always friends. I'd never guess that you started to like him now." Yuuri blinked.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. Wolfram and I were friends for years."

"Then what did you mean?" Murata's eyes shone with amusement.

"Well…. I… I…. Damn Murata, I lo.. love him." Yuuri looked at his friend searching for any reaction.

"Shibuya…." Murata stood from his armchair and came closer to Yuuri. Young Maou quickly followed him and stood too. He opened his mouth to say something but Murata patted him on his shoulder with a big smile.

"Way to go, Shibuya. So your little prince fainted when you confessed your undying love for him? How sweet."

"Stop joking, Murata. When we were dancing I wanted…"

"You were dancing?! Man, I wish I was there." Yuuri glared at his friend.

"As I was saying… While we were dancing I wanted to tell him my feeling for him but then he fainted. I thought I lost him… I didn't know what to do. And then…"

"…your powers took over you?" Murata finished for him quietly. Yuuri nodded sadly.

There was a longer moment of silence. Murata got back to his armchair and sat on it. Yuuri did the same.

"So when are you going to confess to him?" Murata asked finally.

"When he feels better, I guess." Murata clicked with his tongue in disapproval.

"Do you think you have time?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know that Wolfram's condition is very bad. He can die at any time…"

"Don't say that! I will find a cure for him! He can't die!" Yuuri cut him in.

"This is reality, Shibuya. Face it. I'm not saying that you can't find a cure but it might be too late. Would you want Wolfram to die before you tell him how you feel about him?" Yuuri opened and closed his mouth, speechless. He didn't want Wolfram to die. He hated the thought of living without his blonde prince. But he would hate it even more if Wolfram died thinking that Yuuri didn't like him… didn't love him. It was sad and cruel but as Murata said, he had to face reality.

"I should tell him as soon as I see him, right?" Murata knew it was a rhetorical question so he didn't say anything. The chances that Wolfram would be saved grew.

ooOOoo

Later that night when Yuuri was heading to him chamber after dinner he met Ariel and Gabriela, who were apparently waiting for him in front of his chamber. They were wearing traveling clothes which surprised young Maou.

"Heika, could spare us a moment?" Ariel asked while bowing.

"Yes, of course. Would you like to come to my office?" Ariel shook her head.

"It's all right Yuuri Heika, we can talk here. We won't take much of your time."

"Are you sure?" Both girls nodded.

"We're going back home tonight. We wanted to say our goodbyes to you." Gabriela stated politely.

"Why tonight? Something happen? Did I do something to offend you?"

"No, of course not Heika. You were a perfect host. It's just that we miss our parents and friends." Said Gabriela.

"And it wasn't a sudden decision. We decided this a few days ago." Ariel added. Of course she wouldn't tell him that they decided that they would return home when they made sure that Heika realized his feelings for Wolfram.

"Then let me assist you to your carriage." Yuuri offered but both girls shook their heads.

"There's no need Heika. You had an eventful day today and you should rest. You don't want Wolfram to see you tired because of lack of sleep, do you?" Ariel winked at him.

"The same goes for you, and you still want to travel back?" Yuuri insisted.

"Yes, but not as eventful as it was for you, right?" Yuuri blushed at Gabriela's comment. He knew that they knew. Was he really that obvious?

"It's time to take our leave, please say our goodbyes to Wolfram." After saying this, both girls bowed and turned around to leave. Yuuri stood still until the girls disappeared in the corner. When he couldn't hear their steps anymore, he walked into his chamber.

He didn't bother to take off his clothes as he threw himself on the bed. He hugged the pillow and smiled. Maybe soon he wouldn't be sleeping alone in this big cold bed. If only Wolfram would forgive him and accept his feelings then it would be perfect. He would have to find a cure for Wolfram as soon as it's possible. Tomorrow after seeing Wolfram he would start his research. Somewhere in the castle's library must be something to help Wolfram. Yuuri would gather Gwendal, Gunter, Murata and Conrad to help him. Together for sure they would find something.

With those optimistic thoughts, Yuuri fell asleep.

ooOOoo

Yuuri awoke by the noises and loud banging at his chamber's doors. He opened his eyes and looked at the window only to notice that it was still dark outside. He looked at his wristwatch which he brought from the other world. It was 3 am.

"Heika! Yuuri Heika! Please wake up! Heika!" Yuuri shook his head and quickly jumped out from the bed. He opened the doors and Conrad, with Gunter by his side, entered his chamber.

"What happened?" Yuuri asked. His voice was hoarsed from the sleep. He yawned.

"It's Wolfram, Heika! Gisela woke up the whole castle! She said that something's wrong with him and she doesn't know how to fix it. He may not make it this time!" Conrad's words rang in Yuuri's ears. His eyes widened and his hands began to shake.

Without another word, he ran from the chamber. He ran and ran. Corridors seemed even longer than before. He didn't know how long he ran till he arrived in front of Wolfram's chamber.

Without even bothering to knock he entered it. The sight that met him almost made him faint. Wolfram was lying on the bed. His face white as a ghost and covered in sweat. From his blonde locks, the sweat was dripping onto the pillows. His whole body was shaking. His breath was quick and shallow.

Gisela was doing her best to save him but Wolfram was only half conscious. His heartbeat was slowing down.

"Yuuri Heika. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to help him." Gisela stated sadly. Her eyes full of tears.

"What do you mean, Gisela?! You can't just give up on him! Please do something! Wolfram can't die!" Yuuri yelled. His face covered with streaks of tears. Wolfram couldn't die.

"If there's anyone who can save him then it's you Heika. You're the Maou. I'm sorry but I can't do anything." Yuuri suddenly got very angry, angry at himself and at the world for being so cruel.

"Get out! Get out!" He got Gisela to run out from Wolfram's chambers. Then he walked to Wolfram's bed and took his hand in his.

"Wolfram, can you hear me? Wolfram. Please wake up. Please. I… I have something very important to tell you. You can't leave me! I don't want to live without you Wolfram! Please wake up!" His tears were falling onto the sheets.

"Wolfram, please!" Yuuri sobbed.

"Yu… Yuuri" Young Maou quickly lifted his head. Wolfram's eyes were opened, holding a weak gaze toward him.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri smiled and even more tears descended from his eyes.

"Why.. why are you crying?" Wolfram asked weakly.

"Because I thought I would lose you." Yuuri couldn't help but act on impulse, taking than hand in his and kissed it.

"Yuuri, I.. I think I'm dying…" Wolfram stated.

"No! Wolfram, you can't die! Please, don't die!" Yuuri sobbed again closing his eyes.

"Yuuri…"

"No! Wolfram, I wanted to tell you something! You can't leave me when I've finally realized it! When I realized that I love you!" Wolfram's eyes widened.

"You… You love me?" Wolfram couldn't believe his ears. Did Yuuri really love him?

"More than life itself, Wolfram. I've always loved you but I realized it only now. You were the greatest treasure that I ever had and yet I let you go. Please Wolfram, don't die. I want to be with you. I want us to be together, please!"

"Yuuri… I… I love you too. I have always loved you. Yuuri…" Young Maou leaned close and kissed Wolfram on his lips. The kiss was sweet and bitter at the same time. It was full of long suppressed love that was finally able to rise with this kiss. Both boys held their breaths afraid that the magic of this moment would disappear if they made any move to part.

Neither of them noticed a golden thread that wrapped around them and disappeared as fast as it arrived.

Yuuri broke the kiss and looked at Wolfram. Something was wrong about his blonde love. He didn't open his eyes. He didn't move. Yuuri quickly stood and looked at Wolfram. The boy wasn't moving at all. He tried to call his name but Wolfram didn't even twitch.

"Wolfram!!!" He yelled.

Yuuri's yell startled people waiting outside. Conrad, Murata, Cheri, Gisela and Gwendal quickly entered the chamber. Conrad ran to Yuuri and held him still while Gisela moved to Wolfram to check the boy's condition.

After a few minutes she sat on the chair and sighed tiredly.

"Calm down, Heika." She said.

"How can I calm down?! Wolfram… he! He…"

"He's alive. You saved him." She finished for him.

After Gisela said that the silence followed. Conrad let go of Yuuri's arms which he was holding.

"He's alive? But I called him and he wouldn't wake up!"

"It took a lot of his energy and now he's sleeping. I think that he will sleep for few days. It will take a while till his maryoku will come back but he'll be alright. His life isn't in danger anymore." Most of people in the chamber sighed in relief.

"But how? How was he cured? I… I don't remember doing anything…" Yuuri couldn't hide his confusion. Everyone smiled at him.

"What was the cure?" Yuuri asked.

"Your love, Heika. Your love saved his life."

* * *

Please tell me what you think of this chapter :) 


End file.
